


A Shock to the System

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, andrew minyard is there for like two seconds, kevin day mentioned - Freeform, maybe a bit of angst for a minute, theres a shower scene but nothing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: For the valentines day exchange for LauraPrompt: A cute domestic piece with Aaron/Katelyn, extra points if you feature a time when Katelyn is pregnant and Aaron starts freaking out





	A Shock to the System

Walking into her office after her first appointment of the day Katelyn heard someone call out for her. She worked at a small practice, one of four OBGYN’s, with Aaron, one of five Pediatricians.  

“Doctor Minyard? The new ultrasound tech was wondering if she could give you a quick scan to practice, she's still a bit worried about how to act around patients,” asked the senior Pediatrician of the practice, Dr. Nelson.

Normally such small practices would have the doctors do the ultrasounds themselves, but recently more than a few expectant mothers had been asking for extra scans. The team decided that a couple techs would be brought on part-time to do the extra scans, which would later be checked for irregularities by the doctors when they had time.  

They had a 12-week appointment in a couple days, but Katelyn was too excited to wait now that she had an opportunity to see her baby. The scan she’d had barely at 6 weeks gave her no details, other than she was in fact pregnant. 

As they walked toward the ultrasound room she pulled out her phone and texted Aaron, asking him to come down if he had time. The set up was simple enough, the tech called her Mrs. Minyard and explained what they were going to do. She said they’d be looking for a heartbeat and taking measurements. By the time Katelyn was on the table, ready to start, Aaron was walking in. 

He kissed her cheek and sat down, holding her hand. They smiled at each other in their own world while the tech started to move the wand over Katelyn’s stomach. Their quiet moment lasted until the tech spoke up.

“Hey Doctor Nelson, am I seeing what I think I’m seeing here?”

Doctor Nelson leaned over the back of her chair focusing on the computer screen. After a tense moment, she took the wand and moved it over Katelyn’s abdomen. The silence grew as the doctor and the tech looked at the screen, which they had turned so neither Katelyn nor Aaron could see it even if they wanted to. As the silence grew so did Katelyn’s grip on her husband's hand.

“Someone. Say. Something,” Katelyn ground out, voice harsh and clear, “Now.”

The doctor smiled and turned the screen toward them, “Why don't you look for yourself?”

The image clearly showed two heads. As the parents stared, the tech pressed a couple buttons and to labels popped up, Baby A and Baby B. 

Katelyn looked at Aaron, who was still transfixed by the image and whispered twins to herself. She pulled him in for a hug, not caring that the solution smeared across her stomach would get on their clothes. Aaron held her tightly, but she felt him tilt his head so he could continue to look at the screen.

“I’m not ready to be a regular dad yet, how am I going to be a twin dad?” he asked, his breathing speeding up with every word.

 She tried to calm him down with breathing exercises and calm words for a few minutes, only to have him get more panicked. As a last resort, she fished his phone out of his pocket and called his brother.  

_ Aaron? _

“He’s having a panic attack and I can't get him to calm down”

_ Why? _

“We’re having our twel--”

Aaron’s voice shook as he cut her off, “Andrew?” 

_ Breathe  _

“Twins!”

_ Yes I know we are twins    _

“No. We are having twins”.

As they spoke she quietly wiped off her stomach and fixed her clothing. When she turned to speak to Dr. Nelson she realized the others had left at some point. A quick glance at Aaron told her that he was in good hands for the time being, and she left the room. 

Dr. Nelson and the tech were waiting for them down the hall and smiled when they saw her. 

“Bit of a shock to the system then?” asked Dr. Nelson.

Katelyn laughed in reply, “oh you know no big deal, not like you just doubled the number of babies we’re having”.

“Is he okay?” asked the tech, speaking up for the first time since she’d asked for help, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to double check before I said anything”.

“Oh he’s fine, he likes to be dramatic every now and then. But I think we’ll both need to take the rest of the day off if that’s not too much to ask”.

Dr. Nelson nodded and pulled out her phone to check appointments. “We can handle it. Be glad he had the “this is real” moment now. It didn't hit my husband until a week before my first was due”.

They chatted for a few more minutes about how the rest of the day would go, who would take what appointments, and if anything needed to be rescheduled. They finished planning right as Aaron exited the room, looking slightly more steady on his feet. He walked straight up to his wife and hugged her tightly, whispering apologies into her neck. She hugged him back and told him to stop being so silly. When he finally let her go, she announced they were going home and led him to collect their things. 

Working together had its perks, the main one being that they got to carpool every day. He stole the driver's seat from her despite her protests that it was her car. In retaliation, she put on her “Music Aaron Hates But I Like” playlist and sang as loud as she could the entire 20-minute drive home. 

Aaron expertly pulled the car into the garage, climbing out as soon as the car was parked. He walked around the car to get Katelyn’s door for her, then grabbed both of their bags. Katelyn made it into the house first, turning toward the kitchen to make lunch, but Aaron caught her arm and led her to the couch. She reached out to catch his arm but he turned away and ran up the stairs. Katelyn rolled her eyes at his antics, he’d been similarly overbearing the day they found out she was pregnant. She found herself half amused, half annoyed as he ran back into the living room carrying her favorite silk pajama shorts and an old Palmetto cotton t-shirt.

She tried to argue that he was overdoing it, but he told her to shut up and let him take care of her. He went as far as taking her shirt off for her before she pushed him away. They both glared at each other for a moment, before she gave in and changed. Once she was finished he ran off again. Katelyn couldn't tell if it was the anxiety or the excitement that was making him bounce around the house like a child. Before she went too far down the rabbit hole that was trying to read Aaron’s mind she turned on the tv. Daytime talk shows and reruns of daytime talk shows were on every channel. Annoyed, she started to get up, only to be stopped by Aaron running back into the room carrying two bowls of White Shells and Cheddar pasta.

As they ate he tried to talk about all the supplies they needed for the nursery, but Katelyn shut him down, saying she needed a break from baby talk. Aaron then started to talk a mile a minute about exy. At first, it was about only Andrew and Kevin’s teams, but quickly enough he was talking about teams and players she had never heard of. 

Standing she announced she was going to take a shower. As she walked away she realized that he wasn’t planning on following her. She made it halfway up the stairs before she turned and said you too buddy. Aaron jumped up, shock showing on his face. He kept an almost normal pace through the house after she called out No Running. 

Katelyn was already undressed, with the shower warming up when Aaron found his way into the bathroom. He took a moment to look at her stomach, then placed his hand on it. 

“Are we sure there's two babies in there? You’re barely even showing”

“Yep,” she said and then stepped into the shower, “you’re washing my hair by the way”.

Aaron smiled as he undressed. “Is that the only reason you invited me?”

“Yep, I’m pregnant and tired. You better get used to this. Before you know it you’ll have to put my shoes on for me”.

He stepped into the shower and pushed her out of the spray so he could stand under it completely. Having none of that Katelyn tried to push him too, but he pulled her into a hug instead. “That’s a lot of fight for someone who’s too tired to wash their own hair Ma’am”.

Aaron grabbed the shampoo as Katelyn muttered something about sassy husbands not getting any. His laughter filled the room as she spoke, which was the whole point of this endeavor in the first place. Helping him relax under the guise of being taken care of. After he finished washing her hair, he grabbed the soap and started quickly cleaning her body as well. When he was finished with that he had her stand facing the spray and gently massaged her shoulders. 

“Hmmm, okay I need every shower to be like this from now on,”  she said leaning into his touch.

“Sorry babe this is a one time deal”.

“Mmm Aaron I’m serious, this is going to be the new after work activity,” she said as she leaned back against his chest and turned to kiss his cheek, “Every single day after work you’re going to wash my hair and give me a massage, okay?”

“If you say so dear”.

“Yeah, I do say so”.

Rolling his eyes, Aaron turned the shower off and pushed Katelyn out. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel, grabbed one for himself, and led her to the bed. 

Katelyn raised her eyebrows playfully. “Oh? What are we going to do here? Naked in big bed, with no plans for the rest of the day?” 

Aaron snorted, “we are going to lay down and rest”.

He took his time drying off, then climbed into the middle of the bed, snuggling under the covers. Once he was settled he looked at her, still standing wrapped in her towel.

“You’re such a tease”. But her words didn’t match her actions, as she dropped her towel and climbed into bed, settling with her head against his chest.

“We got this,” he whispered into her hair, kissing it when he was finished. 

“Yeah babe, we got this”.

  
  
  



End file.
